Seira J. Loyard vs Zarga Siriana
The battle between Seira J. Loyard and Zarga Siriana begins after Seira answers the Elders' call to nobles when they destroy the city. Seira starts attacking them when Zarga makes taunting remarks about her father's death. Prologue The deaths of Rostere and Muar in South Korea results in the declaration of war from the Union. The Union sends 5th Elder, Zarga Siriana and 8th Elder to pass judgement on all parties involved. They create havoc in city to call out nobles, and their call proves to be successful when Seira arrives there alone while Frankenstein and others hurry to reach the scene. Upon seeing her silver hair the 7th Elder guesses that she's the Loyard Clan Leader and introduces himself as Zarga Siriana, former Lukedonian Clan Leader and the man who killed her father. He further taunts her by saying that he remembers her father's final moments begging him to spare human lives and how pathetic he thought it was. The normally calm and composed Seira replies to his words by blowing the top of the building off. Battle Summary Seira has finally lost her cool and strikes the first blow against the man who killed her father, the 7th Elder Zarga Siriana. Her attack is blocked easily by the 8th Elder and afterwards Zarga steps forward to duel her by himself saying that this is probably the way she wants it. He talks down to her a bit and then attacks with a beam of red energy. She manages to cut the attack in half with her soul weapon but he follows it up and gives her a cut on the left side of her abdomen. The fight goes on. Though Seira manages to hold her own a little better, she can't even scratch the 7th Elder. He pauses for a moment to compliment her for being remarkably skilled for her age but reminds her that even so, her power is "insignificant" and that it now makes sense to him why people say she is the weakest clan leader in history. She counters that she doesn't want to hear that from someone with so little honor but he just uses it as an opportunity to taunt her with how her father died spouting the same words. At this provocation she launches the Grim Reaper attack at him with her soul weapon. In order to counter Seira's attack, the 7th Elder draws out his own Soul Weapon. Seira is quickly overwhelmed and thanks to the interference of 8th Elder, Zarga manages to land a vicious slash on her left shoulder. The interference of 8th Elder takes some of the fun out of the fight for the 7th, who decides to leave it to the 8th, but changes his mind when Seira offends him by pointing out how odd it is for a dishonorable traitor like him to be upset by dishonorable tactics. The 8th is hilariously deflated by this (clearly boredom is a problem for him). Zarga throws another taunt at Seira and steps forwards to resume the fight. Seira starts to bristle with rage but remembers her training with Frankenstein where he told her about the risks of losing her temper. She takes a breath and forces herself to calm down. The 7th Elder notices the change and the 5th seems pleased; the 8th doesn't know what's going on. The fight resumes and Seira fights much more skillfully but is still unable to compete with the sheer skill and power with which Zarga uses his soul weapon and eventually takes a heavy blow that goes through several buildings behind where she's standing. Aftermath Seira is still standing (barely) and the 8th elder can't help himself, firing a massive beam right at her. Zarga allows this attack though the 5th Elder showed displeasure. When the smoke clears, standing there holding Seira's unconscious form is a furious Frankenstein. Zarga recognizes him instantly and the 5th recognizes the name. Seira is laid gently on the ground and Frankenstein takes over the fight. Image Gallery Seira vs zarga 1.jpg|Zarga creates an energy blast Seira vs zarga 2.jpg|Seira receives a gash on her abdomen Seira vs zarga 3.jpg|Seira brings out the Grim Reaper Seira vs zarga 4.png|Clash between soul weapons Seira vs zarga 5.png|Interference of 8th Elder Seira vs zarga 6.jpg|Zarga gets his chance for a head-on charge Seira vs zarga 7.jpg|A strategic redirect Seira vs zarga 8.jpg|Seira tries a close range attack Seira vs zarga 9.jpg|Zarga powers up Seira vs zarga 10.jpg|Direct hit from Zarga's soul weapon Seira vs zarga 11.jpg|8th Elder takes the shot on Seira Seira vs zarga 12.jpg|Seira is rescued by Frankenstein